Gone with the Wind
by Miraichaos
Summary: When he went to travel Neighborhood, the unexpected happened, and Yugo found himself with a family. However, not all Neighbors were friendly towards those from Miden, and in the middle of the night, Yugo is forced to flee the country that his family called home with his son in his arms in order to escape the rage of the Neighbors around him


A/N: I decided to give Yuma's backstory a try, but it's mostly his dad being serious for once.

* * *

To summarize what many Neighbors thought of those from Miden, one could simply say that Border's hatred for Neighbors was mutual. The Neighbors thought of the Miden people as nothing more than livestock in a Trion farm who were growing rebellious, and they resented Miden for their work of harnessing Neighborhood's sacred power, the Triggers, which their entire civilization was built upon. Should Miden figure out a way to easily destroy the Triggers, Neighborhood would be reduced to ashes before the Neighbors could fight back. That made the Neighbors fear Miden, and that fear was turned into hatred, which pushed the Neighbors to make sure Miden was suppressed and unable to manage such a feat.

Due to the conflicting beliefs and hatred between Neighbors and Miden, Yugo Kuga found himself in a rough spot when he first arrived in Neighborhood. Everything about his screamed 'foreign' and made many of the Neighbors around him question who he truly was. He had to quickly adapt to how the Neighbors lived in order to keep his connection to Miden a secret.

Not long after Yugo had fully adapted to living in Neighborhood, he found himself in a beautiful, wealthy country called Sylzia. He loved the place instantaneously, partially due to the fact that it was very similar to Japan in some aspects, and made him feel at home. One of the few difference between his home and Sylzia was the amount of wildlife, which covered every surface that wasn't paved over in the Neighborhood country. The sheer number of trees and and other plants only made Yugo, who had a strong attachment to country-like areas with lots of natural life, love Sylzia even more.

It was on his first day in Sylzia, as he wandered through the city in search of some sort of lodging, that he met HER. A beautiful woman with paper-white skin, jet-black hair and eyes that sparkled red like bloody rubies. Her smile was kind and sincere as she asked Yugo if he was lost, before directing him to a good hotel nearby. She was even nice enough to walk him to his destination to make sure he got there all right, before stopping to talk to him in front of the building. Their talk was simple, just a short chat about the beauty of the country, though by the time the woman left, Yugo had a feeling she had taken his heart with her.

For the next week, Yugo tried to take his mind off of the woman and focus on what he had gone to Neighborhood to do; learn more about the Neighbors. He didn't have much of a hard time forgetting the woman at first, that is until he ran into her again; then again, and again after that, like the two were being drawn together by some force. Despite all of Yugo's attempts to separate his mind from the thoughts of the kind woman, their repeated encounters made it impossible. In the end, he still managed to get a good amount of information about Sylzia, and he had also made a good friend.

The woman, who's name turned out to be Mika, became Yugo's first friend in Neighborhood. She walked around Sylzia with him, showed him all the best restaurants, and even showed her history buff side as she explained what events had built the city. Her information was extremely helpful for Yugo, and he was glad to have her around. Somehow though, the feelings he had that he originally thought were friendly, quickly morphed into something more romantic. Six months later, Yugo was married, and he was waiting for his child to be born.

Originally, Yugo only planned to stay in Sylzia for about three months, just long enough to gather information before he could move on to the next place. However, he had been a bit reluctant about leaving Mika, especially since they had ended up getting married, and she didn't want to leave Sylzia. Yugo had tried to persuade her a few times, but she always shot him down. Then, after hearing that Mika was pregnant, Yugo decided to take a rest on convincing his wife to explore Neighborhood with him, and he refused to sink to a level low enough to abandon his pregnant wife and unborn child just to achieve his dream. He would at least wait until the child was born, then see if Mika would rather send him off by himself, or go with him, so at least she'd have a choice. The conversation would surely not be pretty, but Yugo wasn't ready to give up on his dream entirely.

After nine months of midnight trips to a 24 hour sweets shop down the road from their home and cleaning up after Mika's morning sickness, feeling guilty that he couldn't help her feel better, Yugo heard the cries of his child, his son, the bridge that connected Neighborhood and Miden, for the first time. It was in the instant that Mika set their son, Yuma, into his arms, that Yugo knew there was no way he could leave Sylvia without at least his son in tow. It was probably just a natural instinct, but Yugo already felt the need to protect his son from the world.

For two weeks, Mika and Yugo were happy together, and imagined a life with their son when he was all grown up. Mika herself wanted nothing more than to raise her son with her husband, the goofball who she had fallen in love with. However, it was after those two weeks that Yugo's past came back to haunt him, and tragedy struck.

Somehow, someone had discovered Yugo's true origins, and the information spread like wildfire. Yugo was quite popular in Sylzia, or at least many people knew him, because shortly after his arrival, he had destroyed an enemy Trion Soldier that appeared in the city with a nonchalant grin using his Border Trigger, which he had removed all evidence of his affiliations from. That popularity put him in a tough spot as the news of his true past spread, and as soon as he woke to Mika yelling in their living room at 2am, he knew he needed to act quickly.

Yugo sprang out of bed and tore open the nearby closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, which he slipped on in favor of his pajamas in just seconds. He then grabbed a dirty black cloak from the back of the closet, pulling it on and checking the pocket for his Trigger before heading to the window. He yanked it open, and was just in the middle of climbing out when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"If Yugo is from Miden, then that means that boy of yours is also one of them! He's got dirty blood!" The speaker was whoever had delivered the news of Yugo's origins to Mika.

Yugo froze in his spot in the window as his brain processed the words. The Sylvians were a very proud people, and they looked down on those at Miden in a much more drastic way than other countries. They thought of Miden as a nest of vermin, and Yugo recalled something from one of Mika's past explanations about the city. Many years ago, they had held lynchings, and would lynch those who they believed to be from Miden. That was no longer done, but Yugo was sure the penalty would be the same as it had been, should someone from Miden be caught.

Yugo dropped back into the bedroom, glancing at the cradle in the corner before he heard footsteps thundering up the stairs, accompanied by heated shouts. Mika was angry, and Yugo doubted she would spare Yuma any mercy, regardless of the fact that he was just a few weeks old and not a full blooded human from Miden, as well as her own child.

At first, Yugo had been sure that Yuma would be safe, even if anyone found out that Yugo was from Miden. He was prepared to leave his son behind it that would keep him safe, and it was just about the only reason why he'd leave Sylzia without Yuma, but that was not what was currently happening. If Yuma was left behind, he would surely be killed.

Adrenaline flooding his veins, Yugo rushed over to the cradle and picked Yuma up as gently as he could while still moving quickly, grabbing the first blanket he saw as well. Yuma, who had been woken by the ruckus, began to cry as Yugo wrapped him in the blanket while jogging back to the window.

Tucking the crying Yuma securely into one arm, Yugo used his free hand to grab his Trigger from his pocket, and he activated it just as he landed in the window. He pushed off the ledge with ease in his Trion body, jumping up on top of the building across the street. He ran across the roof, then crossed to the next and the next in his escape. Thankfully, the motions seemed calm Yuma, because the child quieted his crying before going totally silent, making for an easier escape.

By the time Mika reached the bedroom, an angry crowd growing outside the house, roaring for Yugo to be punished for his lies, the man and his son had fled into the wind, and were gone without a trace.

-000-

After twenty minutes of running, Yugo stopped on the outskirts of town to rest. He was far enough away that he wouldn't be found unless he stayed until morning, but he had no intention of staying in Sylzia any longer than he needed. As soon as he was rested, he would get himself and Yuma to another country.

As he rested, Yugo made a mental note to tell Yuma a few rules of survival when he got older. He would tell him that rules didn't exist to protect anyone, they were just there for show. Sylzia had rules against murder, but no one in that angry mob had cared. Yuma would have to learn to defend himself in place of the rules that would not.

The second rule Yugo would tell him was to protect himself, since no one else could be trusted to do so, as shown Mika. She was the adult who would have protected her child at the cost of her life, but not anymore. Not since she learned that he wasn't the Neighbor she thought he was.

The third rule was that parents aren't always right. He himself had been sure that Yuma would be fine, even if the Sylvians learned of Yugo's origins, but that had been wrong. Had Yugo left earlier, he wouldn't have brought Yuma with him, and the boy would have been killed.

Yugo took a deep breath, and decided he had enough energy left to keep moving. Not far away, there was a place where he could cross to another country, the same place that Yugo had used to get to Sylzia. Surely the news of his origins could not have spread that far yet, so the man took off quickly to make sure he'd beat the news.

Just as he'd thought, the man at Yugo's destination had no idea that he was looking at two fugitives, thinking Yugo was simply a traveler, and he gladly took Yugo's money and made him a Gate. Ten minutes later, Yugo was safely in another country where he knew the Sylzians wouldn't follow. Unfortunately, he didn't have anything on him: no food, water, or diapers for the two-week old kid in his arms, but that was alright, because they were safe. He would watch his son grow up himself, turning into an independent young man who could make peace between the Neighbors and Miden with his split origins.

At that moment, it was just Yugo, Yuma, and the wind.

* * *

A/N: Oops, I made Yuma's mom a terrible person. I just thought, "hey, we know nothing about his mom" and decided that it would be a good idea to make her someone from a country of Voldemort's Death Eaters while Yugo was a Muggle and Yuma was a Mudblood, basically. Anyone who doesn't understand that reference, please go read Harry Potter, or at least watch the movies. Anyway, since Border agents hate Neighbors and want them to all die *cough* Miwa *cough* then why not make at least some of the Neighbors feel the same way? By the way, I highly doubt Yuma's backstory is anything like this, but I just really wanted to write something with Yugo and this is the prompt I came up with. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope I didn't do a bad job with Yugo, given there isn't much to go off with him. Thanks for reading


End file.
